I. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to software and the field of data processing. More particularly, the invention relates to financial and banking data processing systems and methods.
II. Background Information
In today's information intensive environment, financial and banking products and services often require complex data processing functionalities. Legacy account management systems are typically unable to provide such complex data processing functionalities. As a result, the provision of complex data processing functionalities by account management systems requires additional programming work that is costly, inefficient, and difficult to maintain. Alternatively, to provide complex data processing functionalities, a legacy replacement account management system may be replaced by a new system that provides the required complex functionalities. However, in either alternative, a large expense is incurred that may result efficiencies. There is, therefore, a need to facilitate usage of legacy account management systems for complex data processing functionalities.